A Series Of Lemons - Akatsuki
by AngelicPeach
Summary: Basically what the title says, a series of lemons, all between each members of the Akatsuki. Each chapter is a lemon HidanxOc, KakuzuxOc, KisamexOc, ItachixOc, SasorixOc, DeidaraxOc, ZetsuxOc, TobixOc, KonanxOc, PeinxOc
1. Hidan

"Vampiric bitch!" Hidan hissed at the vampire standing in front of him

"Jashinist bastard!" She hissed back at him

"Stupid whore" He glared, taking a swing at her

"Annoying fuck!" She dodged, hitting him in the jaw

Hidan took a step back, holding his jaw

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Pein hissed at the pair

"FUCK YOU!" They replied back at their leader

Pein grabbed both of their cloaks, throwing them into Hidan's room and locking the door from the outside

"YOU AREN'T COMING OUT UNTIL YOU SORT THIS OUT

The vampire glared at the Jashinist before she smirked, sitting on his bed

"Get the fuck off my bed" He glared

"Go fuck yourself" She hissed back

"Bite me" The vampire bared her fangs and dug into the Jashinist's neck before she pulled away

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look, Lora" He spoke

And that was the truth

Hidan loved nothing more than a woman who had blood dripping from her mouth, in Lora's case, her fangs

"If I didn't know you better Hidan, I'd think that was a compliment"

"It was, now shut the fuck up and take it"

"What did I do for you to hate me so much?"

"Nothing, I just… I get fuckin' weird around you I don't know what to fuckin' do or to fuckin' say so fighting with you is easier"

Lora laughed, "So you were trying to get my attention"

Hidan walked over to his bed and placed his lips on hers, the metallic taste of blood now on his tongue, "Shut up"

"Make me" She smirked, challenging the Jashinist

Hidan pushed her over so she was laying on his bed before he climbed ontop of her, biting into her neck so hard that it pierced the skin

"Ahh, fuck" Lora moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck before he pulled away

Lora wrapped her legs around Hidan's waist and flipped the pair over

"So you'd rather be in control, hm?" Hidan smirked

Lora glared before she scraped her fangs against Hidan's neck, sending shivers all over his body

"Stop playing fuckin' games" Hidan hissed

"Fine" She spoke, digging her fangs into Hidan's neck once again before she pulled away, blood spilling

Lora felt something poking her and laughed

"Aww, does little Hidan wanna play" She smirked which was a bad idea on her part since Hidan flipped her over and pinned her back onto the bed

"Little?" Hidan glared before he took off his pants and boxers, "NOTHING is fuckin' little about this"

Lora's eyes widened, sure she'd seen his hard on from through his pants, but it didn't look that big

"You're gonna fuckin' regret saying that, Lora" he spoke before he tore her singlet off and her shorts, leaving her in her undies

"No bra, hm?" Hidan smirked

"You know I don't wear on-ahh" She moaned as Hidan licked her nipple, his hand taking off her undies

"Shaven" Hidan grew harder before he inserted a finger

"Cunt!" She cussed, throwing her head back, moaning as Hidan's finger went in and out

"That's what this is, yes" He smirked before he inserted another

"AH FUCK" She moaned

* * *

"You knew" Konan looked at Pein

"Of course I knew. Hidan pays so much attention to that girl, there had to be something going on. And judging by the noises, I was right" He smirked, "Besides, it's best. Keeps them out of my hair for a while"

Konan shook her head before she laid on their bed, making origami flowers and butterflies

* * *

"Oh fuck, faster, Hidan, fuck me!" Lora screamed

Hidan smirked and slowed down, causing Lora to dig her nails into his back, shredding the skin before Hidan complied, ramming faster into vampire

"Oh God!" She moaned

"Yeah, I guess you can fuckin' call me that" Hidan winked before he pulled out, stopping Lora from reaching her high

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted before she pinned Hidan down again, using her Kekkei Genkei to form hands out of shadows and tied Hidan down

"Oh get fucked!"

"I just did" Lora smirked before she kissed him, then from his lips to his neck, from his neck to his nipple, biting it, then lowered her head just above, licking all around the hard member

"That's not fuckin' fair!" He groaned as she licked the tip before bobbing her head up and down

Hidan groaned and moaned as Lora used her tongue to swirl around the member

Getting bored of it, she stopped and climbed ontop of his body, kissing him again before she lowered her body onto his member

"Fuck" Hidan moaned as she did

Lora smirked, slowly bouncing up and down, her breasts doing the same

Hidan's eyes watched as her breasts bounced up and down, his hands wanting to reach up and touch them

Lora stopped bouncing and just sat there, "You wanna touch them?" She questioned, her own hands playing with her breasts

Hidan bit his lip and nodded

Lora giggled before she released her Kekkei Genkei, Hidan's hands immediately going up to squeeze them, Hidan bucking his hips up, making Lora bounce

"Faster baby" He told, Lora slowed down

Hidan had enough and flipped the pair over, hooking her right leg up over his shoulder, slamming into her as fast before

"Oh fuck, fuck, oh god" Lora screamed, barely able to contain her moans

Hidan bit into Lora's shoulder before he flipped her over, forcing her onto her hands and knees before he rammed into her, his hands reaching under her body - one hand playing with her clit the other playing with her breast

"You fuck-ah" Lora moaned as he slowed down his pace, ramming as deep as he could

"AH!" Lora screamed

* * *

"Someone shut them up, hm!" Deidara groaned

"You want them to shut up, you go in there, I dare you" Kisame told

Deidara groaned, slamming his head onto the dining room table

* * *

Panting, they both laid down beside each other

"Round two?" Hidan smirked

"Sure" Lora spoke, grabbing Hidan's hand and putting it on his member, "There's your hand, go fuck yourself" She laughed as she walked into his shower

Hidan walked in and wrapped his hands around her, the water pouring on both their skins

Hidan grinned in pleasure as the hot water hit the bite and scratch marks from Lora

"I said I was having a shower, not us, Hidan" Lora groaned as Hidan bit her neck again, this time forming it into a hickey

"Too bad" he pulled away before he lifted her up, pinning her up against the shower wall, his tip at the edge of her

Lora whimpered before Hidan slammed into her, her legs wrapping around waist, her hands around his neck, moaning as he did

Lora screamed, unable to contain her moans

"Hidan, oh fuck, oh fuck me, oh god" Lora moaned before she bit into Hidan's neck as Hidan kept slamming into her

Hidan came inside of her, biting her neck before he kissed her and then let her go

Lora laughed before she washed herself again

"You good?" She asked

"For now, I guess" Hidan smirked


	2. Konan

Ari smiled as she wrapped her arms around the purple haired woman, gently kissing her neck as she washed up

"You look tired, babe" Ari mumbled into Konan's neck

"I am" She yawned as she placed the last plate onto the rack

"Let's go to bed" Ari took Konan's hand before she led them to their bedroom

"CAN WE WATCH?!" Deidara shouted out

Ari glared and kissed Konan on the cheek before she appeared behind Deidara, her right index finger nail extended to a point which she dug into his neck, "Say that again and I'll chop it off" She threatened before she walked back to her bedroom to see Konan laying there, half-asleep with a big t-shirt covering her body, her undies showing a bit

Ari bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend, however shaking the thoughts out of her head, knowing her girlfriend was too tired and laid down beside her, a hand around her waist

"I love you, Ari" Konan whispered

"I love you too" Ari replied, kissing Konan's neck before the pair fell asleep

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ari glared at Deidara, her Kekkei Genkei released which extended all her nails to a point, "YOU SPY ON ME AND KONAN AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD!" She screamed, clawing his chest

"Ari, calm down!" Konan shouted, grabbing her hands

Ari hissed and pushed Konan away before she walked outside

"Really Deidara?" Konan glared before she walked outside, seeing her girlfriend sitting by the pond

Konan sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her

"Are you okay?" She asked

Ari sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay, just fuckin' annoyed"

Konan hugged her girlfriend tightly, "Lets go to Shimo, we'll stay the night at a hotel. It's our anniversary tomorrow, it will be good"

"Sure" Ari smiled

* * *

"Thank you, Konan" Ari smiled

"You don't need to thank me, silly" Konan returned the smile before they both laid down on the bed

"Happy anniversary, Konan" Ari kissed her

"Happy anniversary, Ari" Konan replied in between kisses

Ari pushed Konan down and got ontop of her, trailing kisses form her lips to her neck, her lips lingering there before she bit down hard

"Ari!" Konan moaned, wrapping her hands around Ari's neck, bringing her body closer

Ari let go of Konan's neck and hovered above her

"I love you" Ari smiled

"I love you too" Konan replied before Ari pinned her down again

"Care to have a little fun, my dear?" Ari whispered in Konan's ear causing shivers to claim Konan's body

Ari leant over and pulled out handcuffs from her bag on the floor and cuffed Konan's arms to the bedpost

"You kinky little bitch" Konan bit her lip, making Ari smirked

Ari grabbed a vibrator from the same bag

"You-ahh" Konan moaned as Ari placed the vibrator against Konan's clit through her undies, "bitch" She managed to gasp out

Ari laughed before she extended one of her nails and sliced her dress

Ari went and placed her lips on Konan's breasts, gently sucking on her nipple, the vibrator still against her clit

"A-ri" Konan moaned

Ari put the vibrator to the side and trailed kisses from her breasts all the way down to the borderline on her pink laced undies

"these are the ones I bought for you" Ari spoke as she gently took them off with her teeth, throwing the undergarment onto the floor before she dipped her head into her crevice, licking her clit gently

"Oh, fuck" Konan moaned

Ari gently sucked on her clit, her tongue circling the little bud

"AH" She moaned louder, not long after, she came, Ari swallowing every bit

Konan hated not being able to pleasure her girlfriend, that it was always her getting pleasured, she had enough

"Let me go, please" She begged

Ari nodded and complied, taking off the handcuffs, Konan immediately seizing the chance to pin her girlfriend down

Konan took off her singlet, skirt and undies before she started kissing and nibbling at her neck

"Ko" Ari moaned as she leant her head down and bit her nipple, "Ahh, oh god" Ari moaned, biting her lip

Konan grabbed the vibrator and held it against her clit, the moans spilling out of her mouth

She inserted a finger into her girlfriend, the vibrator still against her clit

"Oh, ko, ahh" Ari moaned, bucking her hips as Konan inserted another finger

Konan pulled the vibrator away, taking out her fingers before she leant down and licked her clit, biting it softly

"Fuck, ah, Konan, oh fuck" Ari moaned as she kept licking the spot that made her girlfriend squirm underneath her

Konan stopped and grabbed the dildo that was in the bag and rammed in into her girlfriend

"FUCK" She screamed, biting her lip again

Konan grabbed the vibrator and timed her thrust with the dildo against the vibrator

"Oh fuck, oh, fuck, ah, shit, fuck, Konan" Ari moaned in pleasure, her own hand reaching up to squeeze her breasts, "Oh, Konan, I'm uh fuck" Ari gasped, unable to get out the words

Konan took the vibrator and put it beside her before she lent down and licked her clit, her hand still thrusting the dildo deeper in her

Ari writhed and squirmed uncontrollable as she felt herself getting closer

"Konan, I'm gonna, oh fuck" She moaned as she reached her high

Konan pulled out the dildo and sat up, licking the dildo whilst maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend

Ari licked her lips before she kissed Konan's, taking the dildo from her hand and slowly putting it into Konan's as she bit and kissed her neck

"Ari" Konan moaned again as she laid back down

Ari's hand thrusting the dildo as fast as she could, her other hand playing with Konan's breasts, pinching the nipple's

"Oh god, Ari!" Konan moaned bucking her hips up, forcing the dildo to enter deeper into her

Konan bit her lip as she near reached her high

"Oh, faster, please, god" She moaned as Ari slowed down the pace, "Please, Ari, fuckin', please" She moaned

Ari complied, having enough of teasing her girlfriend, she fastened her pace, her spare hand rubbing Konan's clit

"Oh, fuck! Ari, fuck, oh, god, don't fuckin' stop" She moaned her heart out

Ari did as she asked and didn't stop until she reached her high

"OH GOD" Konan screamed as she came, breathing heavily.

Ari licked the dildo and placed the vibrator, handcuffs and dildo back into her back before she laid down beside her girlfriend, pulling the covers of their naked bodies

"I love you, Ari" Konan kissed her

"I love you too, Konan. My world" She replied, kissing her before they both let sleep consume them


	3. Kakuzu

_"What's the matter, pet?" The snake-man smirked_

_"Nothing, my Lord" The woman spoke_

_"You know you are MY pet, right?"_

_"Yes, my Lord"_

_"Good" He smirked again before he pinned her to the bed_

_"No, my Lord-" She whimpered which earned her a hard slap across her face_

_"I am your owner, you take orders from me, I don't take any from you. GOT IT? You are MY pet, and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you"_

"NO! LET ME GO YOU STUPID BASTARD!" The woman screamed as she kicked her legs, trying to get away from her captor

"Fuckin- hold still!" A voice replied

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Fuck this" He sighed before knocking the woman unconscious

"Now why the hell did you do that?" The green eyed man glared at his associate

"She was being a pain in my fuckin' ass! Like you!" The silver haired man replied

"Hidan, one of these days I will kill you"

* * *

The chimaera sat up, rubbing her head as she did

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned before she got out of the bed that she was currently laying in, a jingle sound was made as she did

She looked down at her feet, finding the source of the jingling sound was a chain that was around her left ankle.

The chimaera laughed before she extended her claws and cut the chain, she then carefully opened the door and looked around, seeing no-one, she walked out, only to be pinned against the wall

"Let go" She coughed, scratching the tentacle that was around her neck

Kakuzu winced in pain before he walked up to her, grabbing her by her neck and dragging her into Pein's office

"Yes, Kakuzu?"

"Our chimaera is awake" He told as he threw her onto the ground

"Hello there, my dear" He spoke as he admired the woman, "My, you truly are a gorgeous creature" He told as he placed his hand on her chin, observing her face, only to have her jaws locked into his hand

Kakuzu wrapped one of his tentacles around her throat

The chimaera let go and coughed, rubbing her throat, just as she did, she was thrown against the wall

She coughed up blood and wiped her mouth

"My name is Pein. What is yours?" He asked the chimaera who didn't answer

Pein wrapped his hand around her throat, "What is your name?"

"I" She coughed, "Don't have one"

Pein let the woman go, "Since you found her Kakuzu, you get the honour of naming her. Kakuzu is your master, you do exactly as he tells you, got it?" He hissed

The girl nodded

"Mira, lets go" Kakuzu told

_Mira_ She spoke in her head, liking that name before she followed Kakuzu

* * *

"MIRA" Kakuzu shouted

The chimaera sighed knowing she was in trouble and walked up to Kakuzu

"Yes, Master Kakuzu" She whimpered

"How many times have I told you not to go anywhere without my permission?!"

She winced, expecting a slap that never came, "I'm sorry, Master Kakuzu"

"Don't do that EVER again"

Mira nodded her head

"Bed, lets go"

Mira nodded before she followed Kakuzu to his room

Kakuzu took off his mask, shirt and cloak before he laid down on his bed

Mira laid on the floor besides Kakuzu

"Good night, Master Kakuzu"

Kakuzu pet Mira on her head before he fell asleep

Mira sighed before she laid on her bed on the floor and fell asleep as well

* * *

Mira yawned, her canine teeth shown as she stretched her body

She carefully got up and walked to the kitchen where she saw Itachi, Sasori and Kisame sitting in the lounge

"Mornin' Mira" Kisame grinned

"Good morning Kisame-San, Itachi-San, Sasori-San" She spoke politely

"Mira" Sasori acknowledged her

Mira smiled to herself before she started making breakfast

Finishing, she put the plates on the table as well as the food and jug of coffee

"Breakfast" She called out

After a few moments, all of the members with the exclusion of Kakuzu were sitting at the table eating

Mira pursed her lips before she walked back to Kakuzu's room

"Master Kakuzu, breakfast is ready" She spoke

No reply

"Master?" She questioned

* * *

"Yes?"

"How well is Mira at defence?" Pein questioned his subordinate

"I have no idea, sir. But she did manage to cut through titanium"

"Training grounds all today for her"

"Yes Leader" Kakuzu bowed before he walked out of his office and to the dining table where he saw breakfast

"Your bitch is looking for you" Hidan mumbled with a pancake in his mouth

"Where was she?"

"Your room"

Kakuzu walked towards his room and found Mira curled up asleep on his bed

He stood there, watching the chimaera sleep before he walked over to her, gently shaking her

"Mira"

"Master Kakuzu!" She jumped up from his bed and bowed, "I'm sorry… your bed looked so comfortable, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine" Kakuzu cut off her rambling, "We have training, all day"

Mira bowed, "Of course"

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The snake-man hissed, throwing a table

"We'll find her, my Lord" The silver haired man spoke, pushing up his glasses

"YOU BETTER! Or it'll be your fuckin' head on my goddamned table!" He hissed, holding him by his collar before he let go, throwing him away

* * *

Kakuzu sighed, picking up Mira and walking back to their room

"Is she okay?" Kisame asked

Kakuzu nodded his head before he waked into his room, shutting the door and placing her on his bed

_"One more time, Mira" Kakuzu told before he ran at her _

_Mira extended her nails and her wings, blocking Kakuzu's attack with her wings hardening them as he made contact with them_

_Mira exhaled deeply as she softened her wings again, side-stepping dodging another attack before she cut his hand_

_"Very good, Mira" Kakuzu spoke_

_"Thank y-" She spoke before she fell onto the ground_

_"Shit" Kakuzu ran towards her, feeling her pulse, sighing as he found one_

"Mira" Kakuzu whispered, moving the stray piece of hair from her face and behind her ear

It had been a year since he found Mira and brought her to the Akatsuki

She had told him that she had been captured by Orochimaru and only he can take off the collar that possesses her neck

He hated seeing that collar on her - only because it showed that she wasn't truly free of that snake bastard

He cared about the girl, although he wouldn't admit it to the others

"Mas-Master Kakuzu?" She questioned

"Stay down, Mira. You used up too much chakra, you passed out" Kakuzu told, pushing her back down

"But, Master"

"I don't care that you're in my bed. You are going to stay here and recover" He told before he walked out of the room

Mira smiled to herself before she did as she was told

* * *

"Master Kakuzu?" Mira asked as he walked into the room

"Yes, Mira?"

"Umm.. Uh, why are you, umm, taking care of me like this?" She questioned

"You are my responsibility if anything happened to you, well…" He trailed off

Mira smiled to herself, nodding her head before he sat down on the bed beside her body

Mira had never seen Kakuzu without his mask, even though she's been his for a year

"Can I… Can I take off your mask?" She questioned, biting her lip at the anticipation for punishment

Kakuzu nodded his head and took Mira's hand into his as she placed each one at the edge of his mask

Mira carefully took off his mask and gasped at the sight

Kakuzu felt his heart drop at her gasp, thinking she felt disgusted by him

Mira smiled as she gently touched his sown up features, "You're very different, Master Kakuzu… I like different" She smiled at him before she went to put his mask back on, however his hands stopped her

"Mira" He spoke before he gently pressed his lips against hers

Her lips were warm and soft

Kakuzu pulled away from the kiss and carefully pushed her back down and climbed ontop of her, her hands instantly going to wrap around his neck as she reclaimed his lips

"Mas-"

"No, just Kakuzu" He spoke as he took off her dress, leaving her in her bra and undies

Kakuzu sighed at the sight before him, she was more beautiful than he had ever imagined

He kissed her again before he kissed her neck, biting it softly

"Ah" She moaned quietly

"Louder" He told, biting her harder

"AH" She moaned loudly

"Attagirl" He told before Mira flipped the pair over

She eagerly took off his shirt and gasped at the sight

Even his chest was sown

She trailed her fingers along his body, her hand stopping at the largest scar on his chest

She lent down and kissed it gently before she kissed his lips

"Lets not drag this out" He told

Mira nodded her head and took off his pants and his boxers before disregarding her own clothes and throwing them onto the floor

Mira positioned herself just right before she slowly lowered her body onto his member

She winced in pain at his size, upon reaction shutting her eyes

"Look at me. Mira, look at me" Kakuzu spoke, her green eyes staring into his, "It will be okay" He told

Mira nodded her head, believing his words

Mira moaned quietly before she started bouncing up and down

"Fuck" She moaned a little louder this time

Kakuzu said nothing, only grunting in pleasure

His hands reached up to grasp her breast

She winced as he roughly toyed with them, noticing her pain, he eased up, gently pinching her nipples

"Ah" She moaned as she kept bouncing up and down, Kakuzu bucking his hips up

"Ah, fuck!" She bit her lip

Kakuzu grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his member, his hips bucking up to meet herself

"Oh, mother, fuck, ahh" She stuttered out

Kakuzu grinned, carefully pushed her down onto the bed before he climbed ontop of her and kept pounding away

"Master, oh fuck" Her eyes rolled to the back of her had in sheer pleasure, her nails digging into his skin

He winced as the sharpness of her nails, but nonetheless kept going

"Master, I'm, gonna, ah, fuck" She moaned as she came

Kakuzu didn't however, he just kept pounding into her, harder and faster than before

He stopped momentarily to force her onto her hands and knees before he kept going

"Master, fuck" She stuttered as his hands went and squeezed her breasts, "FUCK"

Kakuzu leaned forward and bit into her shoulder as he came into her before he collapsed on the bed beside her, Mira collapsing on her stomach

Kakuzu lent down and pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies

"I love you, Mira" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her body closer to his.


End file.
